The invention relates to bicycle saddles and more particularly, to a bicycle saddle adapted for comfortable road cycling. The invention also encompasses a method of supporting the cyclist on the bicycle with increased comfort and without interfering with the pedalling motion.
Numerous bicycle saddle or seat designs address the problem of providing comfortable support for the cyclist. Despite literally hundreds of designs over the past one hundred years or more, modern bicycle saddles remain the same. Saddles commonly include a long narrow nose, gradually widening to a rear portion. The cyclist straddles the saddle and the saddle provides support generally along the perineal opening of the ischium or pelvic bone. Various types of padded coverings or even suspensions may be added to this basic saddle design, however, these coverings or suspensions do not alter the basic manner in which the saddle provides support.
The problem with the standard saddle design is readily apparent to anyone who has spent much time on a bike. Concentrating the weight of the body along a narrow area traversing the perineal opening is at best woefully uncomfortable, and at worst simply unhealthy. The problem is accentuated when cycling long distances, requiring the cyclist to be on the bike for extended periods. The concentration of weight along the perineal opening for extended periods of time can cause penile numbness in male cyclists and can lead to very serious health problems.
One solution which has been pursued for many years is simply to support the body more laterally of the perineal opening, at the buttocks and upper thigh. However, a wide "tractor type" seat which supports the buttocks also interferes with the movement of the legs in the pedalling motion. Wide seats are thus not acceptable to serious cyclists who demand maximum performance.
Other saddled designs include a standard saddle shape but with a cut-out or indentation positioned in the middle of the saddle. The cut-out or indentation corresponds roughly to the area of the saddle adjacent to the perineal opening. The purpose of the cut-out or indentation is to relieve pressure along the perineal opening. However, these cut-out or indentation type saddles simply remove support area and provide no alternative support arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,925 discloses a bicycle saddle which attempts to solve the problem of interference with the pedalling motion by providing two separate seat elements which may pivot as the cyclist pedals. The seat elements each include a downwardly curved front portion and cup shaped rear portions. The cup shaped rear portions are shaped to accept the buttocks and the front portion is adapted to support the rear of the thigh.
Although the two laterally spaced seat elements disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,925 Patent certainly provide a larger area for support and eliminate pressure along the perineal opening, they do not allow for a smooth pedalling motion. When the front of one of the seat elements pivots down, the rear pivots up. However, the body does not move in this fashion. When the leg moves downwardly in the pedalling stroke, the buttocks does not pivot upwardly. Rather, the buttocks and pelvic bone should remain substantially stationary as the legs move in the pedalling motion.